His Family
by Fandom Flicker
Summary: Jack didn't want to be here. Nope. Not one bit. He just wanted Manny. But Manny was gone now. And Jack was stuck with Manny's son and the man's family. Jack didn't like this. He doesn't like this at all.
1. Prologue

**This is my fourth story that I'm still working up the courage to post. If you're reading this, I either decided to post this because I'm older and wiser; or I'm just stupid and felt like I needed to write something other than Undertale for right now.**

* * *

Three hundred years today there are people with the powers of Memories, Joy, Hope, Dreams, and Fun. But, in order to understand this, you must understand how it started.

* * *

 _Long ago, decendents of the Sun and Moon ruled over the land. They'd been good rulers, just and fair. They'd gotten a news of the Sun being pregnant with a child. They had been overjoyed and threw a party to celebrate their good furtion._

 _But not everyone was as happy as the Sun and Moon. This person believed that their rule was better than the Sun and Moon's. He showed up at the party, dressed in casual care, not looking at anyone. With care, he'd managed to make his way to the Queen._

 _He'd flattered her, explaining he was a prince from far far away. The Queen, happily accepting this, allowed him to meet her husband. Moon was kind, quickly giving into his wife's attempt to mingle._

 _Sun was happy. Everything was perfect, in her eyes. Moon was happy becuase his wife was happy. The prince from far away gave Sun a poisoned drink._

 _Sun had gone into labor that very day and died after giving birth to a boy. Moon knew that the boy will have his powers; and Sun uttered a spell to give her powers to another worthy of them. To a babe, same age as her son._

 _Sun and Moon had been seperated. Moon took his child far away, locked him in a small place in order to keep him safe. When Moon died, he explained everything to his child._

 _The child ruled the land, as his parents before him. But he was alone. His Sun missing, he searched. He sent troops, but never went himself. They brough him people of beauty, but none of them was his Sun._

 _The person who'd killed Sun, he'd quickly came back and pleaded for the new king to help him find his daughter. He explained the girl's personality and looks (the same of the Sun's chosen) and the King sent orders._

 _This person knew once the Sun and Moon were together, he'd get another chance at the throne. He couldn't allow this child to keep the throne. Moon found his Sun, and tragety struck again, right before Sun gave birth. Moon cursed his luck; but kept his son. Sun had to chose another._

 _Now, the king's brother, the person who believed he was fit, the person who murdered two Suns in cold blood, Pitch Black, found himself someone. He quickly married, and had a son. He'd wished for a daughter so she might have Sun's powers._

 _Pitch's powers were passed on, and Moon died, before his son managed to turn five. The Young Moon believes there was a curse on his family's name. He wanted to renounce the ansestor's name; yet he knew if he did, he would no longer be King._

 _Moon lived and learned. The Sun lived and died, every time uttering spells to find another. Finally, the last of the Moons gave up. He left with his Sun, and came back only a month later, having a crowd of people following him._

 _Claiming them to be their new protecters, the Guardians, Moon and Sun were shocked when the one with the powers of a bunny pointed out the Moon's cousin as the traitor. The Guardians and Pitch fought in a tuff battle but when Pitch was defeated, everything went smoothly._

 _But the Guardians argued more and more as the years went on. Moon and Sun were the only ones able to calm them. When Sun died, the spell just leaving her lips, without a heir, Moon was crushed. He no longer had Sun, or a son to live with._

 _The Guardians argued and this time, only Moon was allowed to stop them. Moon grew ill, so ill. The Guardians blamed each other when Moon died, his spell just hanging past his lips to keep the Moon line going. They began to fight; and Moon decided to do something else._

 _Sending a babe with special powers was dangerous. This boy would be the key to the Guardian's survival. The Guardians began to become a family; but when the boy died the family broke up._

 _The Guardians fought. They argued. They killed. They had children who, at first, believed the others to be evil. But when two fell in love; they realized they didn't need to hate each other._

 _The two in love had children, without any powers. Yet they didn't mind. They quickly gave the spell when they died, as did the others who didn't wed._

 _The cycle continues to this very day, this very hour. But the Guardians always had children without any powers; and two always fell in love. But, in each and every generation, they felt something missing. Something wrong. Each of the Guardians felt a piece of their soul missing._

 _They didn't know what. But the cycle is unbreakable to this very day, three hundred years._

 _But this year was different. These Guardians will finally be able to fill their missing link. These Guardians will truly be the Guardians._

* * *

 **Here. Um. Yeah. So, this is basically an AU where the Guardians are human; but they still have their powers. Like Tooth can fly and keeps teeth stores away; North does have toy-making skills and he gives them to the boys and girls; Bunny still paints eggs and lays them all around for children to find; Sandy still goes around spreading good dreams; and you can guess the last one, right? So... tell me if you want more. This is suppose to be a one-shot but I can make it multi-chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, basically, my drama-filled life is draining and I'm pretty happy. Of course, there's the choice to forgive or not to forgive my friend. Eh, doesn't matter. Aren't you here for the chapter? And I'm using Apollo and Artemis and the Sun and Moon (because I'm too busy to look up everything).**

* * *

Tooth glanced at her color-filled hair. "Do you think I should add more colors here?" she asked North, smoothing back the locks. He looked at her before shrugging. "You look like Tooth Fairy either way. And nickname is Tooth." he added. Tooth turned to glance at him. "Of course it is!" she said, climbing on top of the counter with grace. Her wings popped out and she floated for a moment. "We're protectors of children." she concluded.

North shrugged. "I suppose. But I would have wanted Father to be here." Tooth shook her head. "C'mon, North! Manny can't come!" North sighed. "Yes, but… why? This is day Guardians were made and the day in which Pitch Black was defeated! Father should be here." Tooth gazed up at her husband.

"Oh, North. I'm sure Manny wants to be here. He just can't." she told him touching his arm. "Of course! I'm not _real_ son!" North boomed. "So I get no place? He raised me, fed me, clothed me, taught me how to control my powers!" here North extended his arm and a toy dog assembled, barking.

Tooth's eyes hardened. "He taught us _all_!" North shook his head. "Not Sandy." Tooth's eyes flickered to the boy's bedroom. He was only six. "No. But Sandy was taught by a Moon." North chuckled. "Pah! Moon! The real Moons died years ago, Toothiana. Remember?" Tooth's gaze hit the painting next to the fireplace.

Their ancestors stood there, powers flickering in and out of existence. The first Wonder Holder had made this; and it captured everything perfectly; and it showed their history.

 _Something's wrong…_

Tooth tore her eyes away. "No…" she whispered before gently touching North's arm. "Maybe we should try the painting again?" she suggested. "You have feeling?" he asked before she nodded. The other Guardians quickly came out of their room. "I heard something about 'painting'?" Bunny asked. Tooth nodded.

They stood together. Shoulder to shoulder and recited the ancient rhythm that was suppose to allow them access to their ancestor's power. Yes, they had few powers but the powers to transform they didn't have. They wanted those, too. As they spoke, each felt a flow of something.

" _July Twenty-six_

 _We were lucky. We didn't need to allow ourselves to stoop so low in order to fight for our Suns and Moons' powers. They gave it to us, allowing us everything that was going to happen. Apollo and Artemis they gave us power. And… Hades gave another power, also. We believe he is the one who was cursing us. So, my husband and I went in search of others like us. Our newborn son is here with us… but tragedy will strike, as it always does. The snow is falling; for some reason our babe is catching them in his fists. He is such a sweet child. I can't bear the thought-"_

Tooth's eyes snapped open before she jerked upward with everyone else. "We're getting more each time!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Tooth!" Bunny cried. "That drained us of all magical energy!" he claimed. Tooth's wings snapped up and fluttered tingly. "We're going to have to wait until Moonrise tonight to refill our energy." Bunny stated dryly.

Tooth groaned. She hated waking up at midnight to replenish her strength. Why couldn't it just come back by itself? The phone rang and Tooth ran to get it. "Hello?" she asked. The others discussed the voice they'd heard. It wasn't the male voices they'd heard before; this one was female.

Tooth's face paled and the phone dropped from her hands. It clattered noisily to the floor. The Guardians looked upward to see Tooth and the phone on the floor. Bunny snatched the phone; Sandy and North quickly made Tooth sit down.

"Tooth? What is problem?" North asked quietly, searching Tooth's eyes. "He's gone… to the moon…" Tooth murmured, not looking at anyone except Bunny who's eyes cut holes into the floor.

"Yes. We understand. Of course we're n-" Tooth's hand suddenly snatched the phone out of Bunny's hand. "We'll take him in." she told the person before hanging up the phone and glaring at Bunny. "We took _you_ in when you were drunk! So we're taking him!" Tooth claimed and walked out of the room.

Bunny's ears flopped forward. "See?" he told his eight-year-old brother. "She's crazy!" Sitting down he said "See, Manny's dead, you know? And turns out he's got this secret kid no one knew about except the neighbors. Apparently whenever we came over, Manny'd give the kid to a neighbor to watch." he said before lighting a cigarette.

"Now, we've got ourselves a five-year-old kid raised by Manny." Bunny blew smoke out of his mouth. "We've better prepare ourselves." he said flicking ash onto the floor.

* * *

"They are attempting to break the power barrier again?" a man with a beard and jolly face asked. "Yes. We managed to keep them back, no thanks to you, Kautuk, but Minnie had some escaped memories pass through. Of the Suns' thoughts as she rode away from the city with her husband." Kautuk rubbed his eyes. "I thought Minnie was stronger, Deene. You told me she was strong enough. That's why we sent away the others!"

Deene sighed. "Yes. But, Minnie told me herself she was strong enough. She was trained by three Moons before she joined our group. Remember?" Kautuk nodded. "Yes, but that did not make her strong enough to push back; and keep the memories at hold." Deene rubbed his ears. "But, we can't bring back the others. That's rude; not to mention they're very happy where they're at."

Kautuk nodded. "Yes. Remember when the others asked if we wanted to age?" he asked. Deene nodded. "Yes. Sandy, I believe that's what he called now, chose to not age, correct?" Kautuk nodded. "Yes. We all chose to age; him not. When he realized what had happened he asked them to take back the gift."

Deene's lip curled up showing sharp canine teeth. "Of course," he said. "And what did they do? Changed him back into a _baby_." Kautuk nodded. "And they told him he would age every fifty years. While we died, he lived."

"And now we're just waiting for him to join us before we go, too." Deene replied. "What do you think of Manny's 'son'?" Kautuk asked looking through the oil in the painting. "Jack?" Deene asked and Kautuk nodded.

"Well, I'm _thinking_ that the Guardian's baby is coming home for the first time in three hundred years." Deene replied.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Jack's coming yay! What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews, or something! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **So, when I imagine Manny dieing I imagine him going to live his life out on the moon with the others of his "bloodline".**

 **And when the Guardians die they just allow their magic to flow into another baby to take the responsibility of protecting the children and when Manny chose his heir and transferred his powers to his chosen. Now the Moon's powers don't work unless this new Moon gets to choose his/her own Guardians.**

 **In this story, Sandy turns a different age every 50 years, and because he's both the youngest (in body-wise) and the oldest (I mean, he's three hundred years old) he's more the voice of reason though he can't speak.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! How've you been? That's good/bad but I'm hoping this makes your day even better! A new story update! Does that make it better? I hope so!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Jack's gaze slid over his grandfather's room. " _Someday, Jack, I will be gone."_ Manny's words echoed through the halls. " _And you will no longer live here with me."_ Jack picked up a photo, examining him and Manny smiling.

" _Where will I go?" a three-year-old asked. "Nowhere." Manny replied, with a smile. "You will live here, probably with someone else, who could help you more with your power." Jack clutched onto Manny's arm and whispered, "But… you told me not to tell my power to anyone!" Manny nodded. "Yes. You mustn't. But… sometimes you must. Like…" Manny examined a tree._

" _That tree? It's dying. It's hurting. Someone carved something into this. Can you see it?" Jack focused on the tree and something burst through the bark. "S & M Forever…" Jack read, his gaze going to the squirrel who just ran through the tree. "This tree is fragile, little one." Manny told Jack._

" _You must be careful." he said. Jack nodded. "Now, focus your power and throw ice." Manny said. Jack's alarmed gaze hit Manny's eyes and he laughed. "Don't worry. Just do it." Jack focused but only managed to get a medium-sized ice cube. "Throw it." Manny said and Jack hurled it._

 _The tree cracked, and broke. "Good." Manny said, walking swiftly to another tree and carving the same initial into it. "Just be careful not to break it into pieces." Indeed the tree was broken into sixteen pieces._

Now, Jack was six, and Manny explained many things, including death, to him. Jack didn't care. At least, not until Manny grew ill, and cold. Jack studied his snow-white hair and blue eyes. Manny told him he used to have brown hair and eyes when he was little. Jack saw the picture. He has these bright brown eyes and dark brown hair. Now? Snow white and ice blue.

"Jack?" Velma, a neighbor who he'd had sleepovers with her son. "Jack, you're new families coming here to live. That's what the will said, remember?" Jack nodded. Velma sat on his bed and beckoned Jack to her. "Look, Jack, I know you're mourning, but sweetie you need to talk." Jack shrugged. "Yeah. But I don't want _them_ coming! I've never even known they existed!"

Velma nodded. "Yes. But I'm sure they didn't know you existed either!" Jack snorted. "Yeah, when 'Tooth' called she told me 'Oh, Manny told us _all_ about you'! How could he keep them from me, but not me from them?" Jack hissed. "I know. I know." Velma patted his shoulder.

"So, are we going to greet them?" Jack asked. Velma shook her head. "No, you're not. Orion will get them." Jack blew his hair out of his face. Of course their butler (or more like friend/family) would get the new "family". Jack was grateful Orion was always going to be there for him. Unless… Jack shot up with a gasp and asked Velma "They're not going to fire Orion, are they?" he asked.

"No, no, no! Manny made it very clear that if they even _thought_ about it, he'd give them nothing and you would inherit all his funds." Jack let out a shaky breath, lying down on his bed once more. "They're not going to be here until later today." Velma said and pulled the covers over Jack. "Sleep tight, Jack."

* * *

"I don't get why we need to go!" Bunny complained. "We went over this, Bunny." Tooth replied. "We've got to go over there in order to get the kid." Bunny quickly added. "And the money." Tooth's glare could melt ice.

"Of course, you think about money." she said. "I ain't thinking about the kid!" Bunny retorted angrily. North threw in some suitcases, "Bunny, we got not for just child, not for money, but for Father." North went inside the house and got a few other boxes labeled "Clothes" and placed it into the trunk. "Bunny, go find dog." North said, whistling. Bunny's head snapped toward him before he stalked away, growling.

"North, we might have to give up the dogs." Tooth told him, petting the snow white wolf-dog. "Nonsense. Boy will learn to love; or child won't be eating with us." North hissed, petting the dog, also. "Maia, go get Ari." The wolf-like dog barked excitedly before making her exit quickly to find her mate. "Don't you think naming them both girl names might lead to something?" Tooth asked.

North snorted. "No, Ari is boy name. Means warrior. Now, we wait." North started up the car before honking. Bunny came out of the garage with two leashes. One was already clipped onto a black wolf-like dog who was struggling to fight against Bunny's hand. "Ari!" North rumbled and the dog stopped, panting just slightly from the effort. "Good." North praised before whistling. Maia came running through the bushes; almost crashing into Bunny who managed to clip her onto the lease too.

"Get the dogs inside, Bunny." North said before his eyes flickered to the right just slightly. Bunny climbed inside, the dogs on his right, Sandy on his left. North's eyes glinted in the mirror as he glanced at Bunny. "Off we go," he hissed before stomping on the brakes.

Their plane ride wasn't exciting. The dogs were whimpering but that was it. "Don't we need to find Manny's home?" Tooth's question made them all look at her. "What? Orion can't be helped knowing when we arrive." North, Bunny and Sandy all nodded but Sandy signed. _But won't Jack send him? Since you lied and said we knew everything about him?_ he asked.

Tooth's teeth gritted together and she muttered "Yes, but he's a five-year-old." "Six,"

Bunny reminded. "He's six, remember?" he asked before going back to his magazine. "Right. Six." Tooth said before rubbing her eyes. "Anyway, we'll be arriving in exactly twenty-two hours." she reminded them. They all shrugged and Tooth sighed before curling up and closing her eyes.

* * *

When she woke up, her boys were sleeping and her stomach growled. Tooth reached over and took Bunny's cookie that he left. Quickly eating it, she looked toward the window, seeing land spread before her. "Wake up, North!" Tooth gently shook North awake. He opened an eye and mumbled just a few words in Russian and then rubbed his eyes.

Tooth gazed through the window her eyes shining bright and her multi-colored hair puffing up just slightly. North smoothed it down slightly before turning to wake the others. Tooth remained glued at the window.

They were here; and they were ready.

* * *

 **This is** _ **way**_ **too overdue. So, we get a little bitty of Jack and the painting is being shipped to Manny's home (which is in Europe) and the Guardians are on their way! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; and I'll see you all in the next one!**

 **Bye~**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I know this is late; and I'm sorry! But… with everything that's happening right now; I guess it just went straight out of my head.**

 **Not to mention every single time I'm on the verge of trying to write something productive I need to do "other things". Plus, with school starting soon and everything is just stressing me out a bit. But I promise, I'm going to try, at the very least, to update. And I got a new tablet! Everything got transferred rather quickly, if I do say so myself!**

 **God, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, good luck to you all out there and enjoy Chapter 3 of** _ **His Family.**_

 **Disclaimer: I have a dime. Can I buy Rise of the Guardians with that?**

 _He was ice skating - he loved ice skating - with someone else by his side. She had big brown eyes with long brown hair. She'd been laughing before suddenly screaming as she plunged deep into the depths of the lake. Jack's throat closed up and his arm was thrown out, snatching her by the arm and throwing her away._

 _The shock and rebound of him throwing her to safety made him tumble back. Eyes blinking, trying to focus, he noticed her grin. He smiled back and laughed, gently reaching to grab her arm before his feet slipped. Her mouth opened in an 'O' and Jack tumbled into the darkness. Her scream echoed in his ears_ " _ **Jack!"**_

He awoke with a tongue licking his face. He almost laughed, before pushing away the dog. Jack jerked upward, almost hitting his head and glanced at it staring at him. "Go away!" Jack hissed, pushing it out the door while it whimpered. Jack noticed how it looked snow white. He checked the time, noticing it was almost morning. He didn't sleep for a day before; so he guessed it was okay for him to sleep until morning. It was still summertime. Jack scowled. Winter was his favorite season (and not just because of his power).

Dressing quickly in a T-shirt and shorts, he threw himself down the stairs to the kitchen. Orion had already placed a plate with eggs, bacon, toast, and butter down on the island. Jack slid in the seat, picking up the knife and spreading butter on the toast before glancing toward the basketball hoop outside. Orion flicked Jack's head in a playful way and pointed toward his plate which Jack took a big bite out of.

A light pitter-patter made Jack glance toward the door where a woman stood. She was short, her hair colorful, dyed, and her eyes were amethyst. Jack never saw anyone with those kinds of eyes, but then again he'd never seen anyone else with white-colored hair and snowflake-shaped iris. It was just then Jack noticed the five other plates (and two dog bowls) placed out. The women sat down and just stared at her plate for a moment before, hesitantly, biting into her toast dry.

Orion tapped his head. Jack turned around while Orion asked the women if she needed anything. "Water, maybe?" she asked, smiling politely while Orion went to grab it. Jack poured himself some orange juice before finishing off his eggs, leaving his bacon for last. "Shouldn't you wear something... else?" the women - Tooth? - asked. Jack frowned "Something else? If I'm going to play basketball, I'm not going to wear a suit and tie!"

Tooth bit her lip. "You're six, Jack. You can't be outside in this heat!" Jack's eyes narrowed. "What? Outside? I _can_ be out there. You don't get it. I _want_ to play outside in this 'heat'. This isn't even hot! Besides, Sean and I want to play together!" Tooth's eyes widened. "Sean? We weren't informed of 'Sean'." Jack let off a bitter laugh. "You weren't. Good. Orion, I'm done." Jack placed his plate in the sink. "I'm going to play with Sean!" No answer.

Jack flung open the door and ran off into the heat of day.

North, Bunny, and Sandy all came into the kitchen ten minutes after Jack left. Orion held a pitcher of water and orange juice sat on the table. North glanced over, noticing one dog missing. "Where is Ari?" he asked, whistling loudly. Tooth shook her head "He left when Jack left. Followed him outside to who knows where." Tooth gestured to the door, where the Guardians watched.

"Where do you think he went off to?" Bunny asked while Sandy quickly made symbols. Tooth's shrug made North sigh. "We'll look after breakfast." he assured her before Orion quickly said "He's just gone to play with Sean and Velma. He'll be home soon enough, of course, he can't resist his favorite lunch." He sounded sure of himself. "He'll probably bring Sean, too. Should make a little extra." Orion murmured before moving off.

Bunny snorted. "Probably some huge feast of rich food." Tooth shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, Jack was in a T-shirt and shorts when I came down. If he was really like that, wouldn't he be in suits and ties? Or khakis?" Sandy shrugged before making his symbols.

"I don't think Jack's sad. He seemed pretty happy before I came down." Tooth said before turning around and shrugging. "We didn't get much moonlight last night, did we?" Tooth asked. Bunny shook his head. "No. We were in a plane, then car, and that butler didn't go to bed until almost one o'clock, and then got up at eight o'clock in the morning to make breakfast. He must be running on seven mugs of coffee to be awake."

Orion came back and heard the last few bits. "I don't drink coffee. Tea, yes, but not coffee. It just isn't right for me." he shrugged. "Anyway, would you like anything else?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good," Orion shooed them out of the kitchen. "Go, play something else. I've got to clean up a bit around here before I get started on lunch."

Jack and Sean were laughing up a storm. Jack tossed the ball toward the net and it slid in. "Woo! Point for me!" Jack shouted while Sean got the ball and made a shot. It missed, but Sean and Jack didn't mind. It was fun no matter who won; but the dog was watching them from the sidelines. "He followed me," Jack had explained when he arrived at Velma's home.

Sean was Velma's son. Which explained why Velma and Jack were close friends. But Sean and Jack were best friends; no one could replace him. Jack dribbled the ball a little bit before shooting. It missed and the dog chased after it, quickly bringing it back. "He'll be great for hide-and-seek in the dark." Sean said before making another shot.

Jack shrugged. "The other dog will be good for hide-and-seek in the winter. She blends in with the snow. He blends in with the dark." Jack frowned. "I wonder what their names are." Sean wondered. Jack laughed "Don't worry about it!" he called before making shooting and making it in.

"What's Orion making for lunch?" Sean asked. Jack shrugged. "I think he's making my favorite, I think." They both grinned and exclaimed together "Mac and Cheese!"

They both giggled and Sean sighed. "I don't think Mom's going to let me go over, but I can ask?" Jack nodded eagerly as they both went up the steps to Sean's house. "Do you think your Mom will let him in the house?" Sean glanced over at the dog. "Maybe. How do you call him." Jack shrugged and stuffed his fists in his pocket. "Whistle?" Sean asked.

Jack let out a sharp whistle and the dog trotted up toward him, standing by him. "I'll ask Mom first and if she says yeah we can bring him in." Jack slid inside and the dog followed quickly. He stayed back, away from the parent who stared at him for a moment. "Okay. I guess since he's already _here_ ," Velma stressed before saying it was okay for Sean to go eat at Jack's.

"Stay safe!" Velma called before the kids left the house, the dog trotting along. The kids waved at her before sprinting across the street. Velma sighed. Kids never learned.

 **Alright then!** _ **His Family**_ **has been officially updated. Thank you everyone who have waited for this and thank you everyone who was patient with me! Sorry if it's short, I just wanted something to update to you all. Reviews are appreciated :).**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Been awhile, hasn't it? *Swallows. Crickets chirp*Oh, uh. Okay. Enjoy the chapter?**

* * *

Pitch Black stood in complete darkness; eyes turning every which way. He breathed deeply, his Mares squirming in their haste. They began to neigh and rumble and shift. They didn't want to wait any longer. They _needed_ to find him. If they didn't then they will go extinct. Pitch's breathing quickened as he caught glimpses of the past; his powers working overtime. Pitch cursed his luck when he recalled his father's words.

" _You're different. You will truly be Pitch Black." Pitch's father had a lopsided smile and he was suddenly grinning maniacally. "Listen to me. The moon is your greatest enemy. Perhaps you're too young now, but the Moon, son. The Moon is evil! We're protecting this land, get it?" His father's arms spread around their home. Just a tiny shack at the end of the town; but they got all that room beyond the town. They had practically everything - Pitch noted. For someone who's suppose to be dirt poor they sure got good food. Pitch's father smiled so sweetly that Pitch almost got a toothache._

" _I guess our trainings going to have happen soon, huh, sweetheart?" Pitch's father turned to Pitch's stepmother who sat with a stiffened back. "No!" She snapped standing upright and with a growl stalked closer. "I put up with everything! The darkness, the nightmares that you say are just 'dreams' but I've seen them; and those black Mares you keep outside the house! Where do they come from? How do you feed them? Why are there more every single time I close my eyes?" Pitch watched with a shocked expression as his stepmother stomped away. His father's lips pursed and he glanced at his son before sighing. "I'll be back…" Pitch knew what was going to happen._

 _His real mother and father's first rule of their home: Don't ask questions. And his stepmother (his father remarried multiply times; Pitch wondered why. What happened to his real mother? He got his answer days after his last mother-figure left him). Pitch heard a scream, so sudden so quick that he didn't even question it. His father's head poked in, ordering Pitch to bed. Pitch obeyed but watched from his doorway as his father came in, red liquid smeared on his clothing and dragging a limp arm behind him._

 _Pitch knew his father's routine. As soon as one of his wife's started asking questions they'd have to go. Pitch never knew what "go" meant. He always thought she'd just up and left them; and the body that his father was dragging along was just a fake. His father always pulled pranks and with that in his head, Pitch closed the door._

Pitch smiled bitterly. He knew now - his father explained everything to him; and they had to move quickly. He knew the red liquid was blood and that his father had killed every single one of Pitch's stepmothers. Apparently, his father's secret was so important that he'd even had to kill Pitch's real mother - right after Pitch's birth. " _She was just someone who doesn't know anything, Pitch. She was just a human. You on the other hand, hold_ _ **great**_ _power inside you. Use it."_ Pitch remembered his father's snarl of disgust when his Mare nudged him instead of stampeding his father. Pitch remembered the time he was murdered, too.

" _Devil! Devil! Devil!" The people chanted outside. Pitch's fingers pulled back the curtains and he peeked an eye out to see the situation. The Mares had scattered; angry and fearful and hungry. Father still hadn't let them loose to find food. Pitch felt a glimmer of fear reside in his chest; and a Mare suddenly howled in hunger. Pitch squashed it quickly staring at the Mare with such venom._

" _Pitch," his father's voice rang in his ears and Pitch let the curtains fall and turned to his father. "Father, these people…" His father's voice was grave. "Give me your hands, Pitch." Pitch offered both his arms and his father grasped them firmly. "They think I'm the devil. They think I'm the only one living in this home." Pitch's father grabbed Pitch's head and stared into his eyes. "I will give you the power of Hades, Pitch Black. But you must use it wisely." Pitch nodded._

 _It always just felt like a warm embrace when his father transferred some of his power over. "This isn't 'some' Pitch. This is all his power; and all his glory, too. When the crowd comes for me, stay in your room. Don't come out unless they break down the door and if they ask if you're related to me, start crying. Say I kidnapped you a while ago, did a spell to make you forget everything about your old family. Say I did a permanent spell and made you look just like me." Pitch's body was burning and it felt like it would burst. "I'm sorry to leave you like this," ruffling his hair, Pitch's father left the room and threw open the front door. "GET OUT OF MY HOME!" He screamed. Pitch searched his mind and found, just the tiniest bit, of Hades' power missing. He glanced outward to the crowd who was screaming as Pitch's father's Mares howled with delight and tore into the nightmares that haunted the crowd._

 _They are feeding, Pitch realized, and they won't stop. But then someone speared Nancy - Pitch's favorite Mare - in the stomach and he dissolved. Pitch watched in horror and his father was outnumbers; the Mares defeated. Five people had floated downwards to stare at his father._ " _ **Resist, good sir, and we'd have to option but to kill you."**_ _One man said, his swords drawn._ " _ **Yeah, mate, resist."**_ _a rabbit-like creature commented, swirling a boomerang around his fists - paws? Pitch could only watch as his father resisted and then fell. Angry, Pitch whirled around, ready to beat those people's assess. Didn't they know what they did?! But something stopped him. A soft, snickering in the corner where Pitch's light didn't reach._

That was when Pitch discovered what Hades' power was really like. A thrill, something that brought out the fun in himself; that he'd lost when his father decided to raise him - the Boogeyman way. He could travel through shadows; and make his Mares do anything. They'd destroy themselves if he wished it. But now - Pitch knew something was wrong. The balance in the world the Guardians fought so hard to protect, it was tipping, balancing itself out. Pitch blinked and his Mares snickered softly.

They felt it too. The shift in the world was too great to ignore - too big to decided it must be a mistake. Pitch decided that something must be important to have upset the balance of the world.

* * *

Of course, when the balance shifted for Pitch it shifted for the other Guardians, too. They each gasped and straightened before glancing at one another. "What's going on?!" Tooth pleaded her fingers grasping her multicolored hair and tugging it, none-to-gently. North quickly untangled Tooth's hand out of her hair and swallowed. "We must be on alert, friends. No one lets Jack out of sight until we figure out what is wrong."

Jack, who returned hours ago with a friend in tow, had eaten Mac and Cheese for lunch before his friend left, claiming that he'd be late doing his homework. Jack ran upstairs and locked himself into his room where he was listening to classy music. Who knew that a six-year-old could listen to classy music? Bunny drawled out his sentence. "What do youuuuuu expect ussss to do?" Sandy's eyes narrowed and he pointed to his eyes and upstairs.

"Yeah, I know keep an eye on the brat, I'm not stupid. But he refuses to open the door!" Bunny hissed and Sandy looked up for a beat then shrugged and climbed the stairs to Jack's room.

* * *

Jack wasn't really listening to classic music. It was boring and he was just reading a book about superheroes. Jack doesn't want to be a superhero - he just wants to be a kid for a little bit. But that's impossible with his snow-white hair and bright snowflake-shaped blue eyes.

He heard a slight knock on the door. Three quick raps that caught Jack's attention. Tooth knocks like she'll break the door down; North knocks like he _wants_ the door down; Bunny doesn't knock at all; and Sandy always knocks with three. Jack opened the door and stared at the little boy he looked like a four-year-old.

Sandy pointed to himself and inside the room, and Jack moved asaid. He liked Sandy, but since they met Sandy was nothing but nice. He used signs and little points to get his way across - never writing or using sign language. Jack found it fascinating and then glanced around outside before slamming his door close.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? I added a bit of Pitch and sorry for not updating sooner. I know that I'm not the best and I understand if you guys hate me. But… it's okay because I'm a horrible person! School's just been so hard. I thought the college years are going to be hard, it's probably got nothin' on high school. Where you get bullied if you even so much look at another person wrong.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I know I'm stupid for not updating sooner and such. And I know the stories are getting limp. I'm not that great of a writer so I'm sorry for all this *waves toward stories* I've just got a lot of ideas and such. That's why I mostly write one shots, but sometimes I'd give myself away to a story. And then it'd be stubborn and just keep giving me writer's block. All these chapters are so stubborn to write; but I decided to update at least ONE of my stories.**

* * *

Sandy looked around Jack's room and he blinked at the collection of snowglobes. "Sorry 'bout that." Jack murmured before turning to stare at him. "I just like collecting them, and Da- sorry Manny always put up with it."

A slight smile graced Jack's face. Sandy smiled back and gave little hand gestures to follow him. Sandy brought out a tiny comb before pretending to brush his hair away and Jack giggled. Touching the comb's teeth, he smiled brightly before turning away. Manny was always so silly, and Sandy reminded him of his foster father.

Sandy began signing but when he realized Jack wasn't looking he gave up instead turning to the paper and pencil. Jack's gaze flickered toward Sandy and he stood up. Walking out the door, he commended "Let's go see if Orion has a snack for something." Sandy followed quickly.

* * *

Orion didn't disappoint. Jack's snack included cookies and cake (which Sandy _loved_ ). Jack didn't look like he was slowing down. His milk was drunk every sixth cookie (yes, Sandy counted). Orion would always show up with a plate full of piping hot cookies as soon as Jack and Sandy finished the other. After the third plate, Sandy gave up and just drank his milk.

After the tenth plate, Orion didn't show up again and Jack sighed. "He won't bring me anymore because it will 'spoil my appetite'. Manny said I could eat three hundred cookies and still have room for dinner." Sandy smiled and nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked, cradling his milk. Sandy nodded. "What was Manny like to you?" Sandy swallowed and sighed. _He was very distant. North - the jolly one - he was Manny's first son. Manny had been the perfect father, allowing him to go get married to another at an early age, to party and everything. He'd even come visit us almost every week. Then, something changed._

 _I guess that was when you had came along. Manny stopped coming over every week and it was just a few weeks. Then a few months, then only Christmas and Easter. And even then he didn't really seem to be here. He'd always be somewhere else and he'd be gone in the morning. We'd mail his presents to him; but it just wasn't the same. Soon after a few years, he stopped coming altogether._ Sandy shrugged and Jack swallowed, hard. "Did you like him? Was he a good person?"

 _A good person? He was the best person I'd ever seen! He'd pick me up and throw me in the air. North was another thing. He'd make so many toys so Manny could observe and give details. He'd always craved Manny's approval, and Manny gave it without doubt._ Sandy signed, his eyes lighting up in a smile. "Manny was a real joy," Jack murmured, his fingers tracing the rim of his cup.

"He'd never get angry at me unless I wasn't trying." Jack explained, his heart thumping harder in his chest. "I'd get maybe a B- in school and he'd start in this whole big thing about how I shouldn't throw away my life." Jack smiled stiffly, and he pushed his cup away.

"C'mon. Let's go somewhere." Jack stood up and Sandy followed suit.

* * *

"I don't know, North. Maybe just push the line farther? We don't want to die just yet." Tooth said, studying the little toy soldiers in line. North glanced at it and waved his hand. The soldiers jumped, scurried, and ran to a different position. "HOLD," one cried in a tiny voice and the soldiers all stopped and paused.

"If we send half of them to the trees to be shooters, then we'd have the element of surprise." Bunnymund said and sprinkled a bit of magic so the soldiers were split and half went into the trees. "Let us see if the game is in our favor." North said before hissing "Now."

The soldiers began their slow march toward their enemies; and the enemies charged. The soldiers' swords flashed and gleamed as they sliced through enemies left and right. The shooters in the trees were picking them off but often shot their own people. Eventually, the last bluecoat soldier fell and North sighed. "That never works," he murmured to himself before resetting the game.

Sandy suddenly appeared at his elbow. "Yes, hello Sandy," North mumbled, his eyes widening as he studied the game and moved his soldiers to a place. "Maybe that would work," Tooth said, pulling her multicolored hair up into a bun with a rubber band. (She'll regret it later; but right now it's all she's got handy).

Studying the game with interest, Sandy gave the soldiers in the trees bows and arrows. "Oh, why didn't we think of that!" Bunny groaned. "We always need a little bit of Wisdom," North remarked. Sandy shrugged before sitting down and flipping through a book he'd found in the library.

The soldiers marched; Tooth felt excited; North felt confident; Bunny felt like an idiot; and Sandy did not expect that twist in the book.

* * *

 _ **TA-DA**_ **Done! Now you may kill me!**


End file.
